


By Any Other Name

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Free!
Genre: Author : pixie_rings, F/M, The Name Thing, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle avait toujours détesté son prénom.Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas si terrible.





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428913) by [pixie_rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rings/pseuds/pixie_rings). 



Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, elle avait toujours détesté son prénom.

Leur père l'avait choisi, parce que leur mère avait choisi celui de Rin. Leur mère avait ouvertement admis, quand Gou avait aux alentours de onze ans, que c'était le nom que Toraichi aurait voulu donner à Rin, mais comme ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à avoir un autre enfant, et surtout pas une fille, Rin était Rin et Gou était Gou. Leur mère lui avait dit d'être fière de son prénom, ses yeux un peu trop brillants, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de leur père. Gou l'avait secrètement détestée pour ça et aurait voulu être _Kou_.

Quand elle avait sept ans, on l'embêtait à l'école à cause de son prénom, on disait qu'elle était un garçon et on soulevait sa jupe, « pour vérifier ! », on riait d'elle ; seuls des enfants pouvaient être aussi cruels. Elle les avait frappés. Rin avait trouvé ça hilarant quand leur mère avait été convoquée et elle avait tout avoué, en larmes. Même si leur mère avait dit qu'elle allait être punie dans le bureau du directeur, quand elle fut rentrée elle eut une énorme part de gâteau en dessert et fut autorisée à se coucher une heure plus tard.

Rin ne l'avait jamais appelée autrement. Elle serait toujours Gou, et étrangement, elle ne voudrait pas qu'il l'appelle différemment. Il l’appellerait Kou si elle le lui demandait, elle en était certaine, mais elle ne le ferait pas.

Il était _Onii-chan_ , elle était _Gou_ , c'était ainsi et ça le serait toujours. Il y avait un étrange sens de réconfort dans cette appellation, comme s'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un qui la verrait pour qui elle était. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait ainsi, mais c'était quelque chose qui lui titillait l'esprit.

Elle se présentait toujours en tant que Kou. Les gens qui ne la connaissaient pas depuis l'enfance l'appelaient comme ça, mais à Iwatobi ces personnes se faisaient rares. Les professeurs regardaient la feuille d'appel et oubliaient. Chigusa oubliait toujours et ça l'énervait, mais bon... Chigusa était sa meilleure amie. A chaque fois qu'elle se trompait, Gou décidait qu'elle l’appellerait avec un dérivé ridicule de son nom, mais elle oubliait à chaque fois.

Makoto l'appelait _Kou_. Il était gentil, il écoutait les gens et faisait tout pour qu'ils se sentent à l'aise (sauf si ça avait un lien avec Haru, l'indécence publique et l'eau, dans ce cas Haru devait rester mal à l'aise, merci beaucoup). Cela lui avait pris un moment avant d'y répondre. Ce nom ne lui semblait pas tout à fait correct, mais elle faisait semblant de l'apprécier.

Avec Haruka c'était moins... constant. Parfois elle était Kou – habituellement après que Makoto l'ait appelée – parfois Gou. Elle répondait aux deux, juste pour garder les choses simples, parce que Haru avait des choses plus importantes à l'esprit.

Nagisa... c'était peine perdue. Elle serait toujours Gou-chan pour lui, peu importe ce qu'elle disait. Ils pouvaient avoir quatre-vingts ans et être courbés à cause de la vieillesse qu'elle serait encore Gou-chan. Elle pensait secrètement qu'il le faisait exprès, ça lui ressemblerait bien. Il aimait énerver les gens, les taquiner gentiment, Rei pouvait être un exemple.

Rei était aussi poli que Makoto, mais pas tout à fait autant : il ajoutait un -san, comme pour son frère, mais c'était toujours Gou.

Rien de tout ça ne lui important jusqu'à ce qu'elle _le_ rencontre.

Ce fut à Samezuka qu'on s'adressa à elle avec -kun. Ce fut le moment le plus humiliant de sa vie. C'était tout ce contre quoi elle s'était battue, tout ce qui l'énervait, c'était les souvenirs des moqueries dans la cours de récréation, des garçons qui lui soulevaient la jupe et des rires cruels. C'était ce qui l'avait fait devenir _Kou_ , pas Gou.

Et pourtant il était toujours là, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingts et de ses soixante-dix-sept kilogrammes, l'appelant _Gou-kun_. Il avait un sourire stupide, riait comme un idiot, la regardait comme si elle détenait les réponses à toutes les questions de l'univers et elle le _détestait_.

Elle aurait pu l'aimer, se dit-elle, lorsqu'elle fut chez elle, pensant au moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés au magasin, à la façon font ses joues avaient rougi et son regard qui sous-entendait qu'elle était spéciale (parce que c'était parfois quelque chose qui lui manquait quand elle était entourée de garçons qui préféraient les autres garçons). Elle pourrait, si seulement il l'appelait Kou.

Elle ne le vit plus pendant un moment et quand elle le croisa de nouveau il était toujours aussi grand, pesait le même poids et était toujours un idiot. Et il l'appelait encore _Gou-kun_ , comme si elle était un garçon. « Gou ! » Corrigea-t-elle, énervée, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était censée être Kou. Mais c'était amusant, elle ne se souvenait pas que son sourire était aussi beau. Il pourrait être tolérable, s'il laissait tomber le _-kun_. Au moins son petit-frère utilisait _-san_.

Ils se parlèrent lorsqu'il rentra pour les vacances. Elle était à l'université, elle étudiait la médecine, spécialisée en myologie, évidemment. Il lui sourit et ce fut comme si le soleil revenait après un orage. Pour la première fois, elle pensa qu'elle pourrait l'aimer, même s'il ne laissait pas tomber le _-kun_.

* * *

 

Elle était de nouveau Gou depuis un moment. Elle pensa que, peut-être, elle avait toujours été Gou et que Kou était quelqu'un, quelque _chose_ , qu'elle _voulait_ être mais n'avait jamais pu. Elle était heureuse de n'avoir jamais continué à être _Kou_ , elle ne pensait pas avoir été très bonne pour l'être. _Gou_ était forte, indépendante, savait ce qu'elle voulait, disait ce qu'elle pensait, se plaisait à son travail. _Kou_ semblait... en prenant du recul, _Kou_ semblait plutôt faible, comme une sorte d'héroïne de shoujo, une madame tout le monde. Rin avait pu voir au travers d'elle et _lui_ aussi.

Pour Haru, Makoto et Rei (qui avait enfin laissé tomber ce _-san_ ) elle était _Gou_ et pour Nagisa elle serait toujours _Gou-chan_. Au travail elle était _Matsuoka-sensei_ pour la plupart de ses collègues, sauf pour l'autre docteure qui l'appelait _Gou-san_ – mais Gou l'appelait _Shiori-san_ par solidarité : elles étaient unies face à la horde d'hommes et s'alliaient avec qui elles le pouvaient. Sousuke l'appelait comme Rin le faisait, ce qui était logique vu qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille maintenant et qu'ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Momotarou l'appelait Nee-chan pour plaisanter, mais la plupart du temps c'était _Gou_ – avec _-chan_ au lieu de _-san_. Kaguya l'appelait _mama_ , elle était encore très jeune et le son ''kaa'' était difficile à prononcer.

Makoto lui avait demandé une fois pourquoi elle avait décidé qu'elle préférait Gou. Elle avait haussé les épaules, répondant que c'était juste ce qu'elle préférait. La raison était son secret, pensa-t-elle, personne n'avait besoin de savoir. Pas même la raison elle-même.

Elle décida que finalement, elle _l'aimait_ , même s'il utilisait _-kun_. Peut-être que ce fut la façon dont il avait dit son nom lorsqu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser, comme s'il venait de prononcer les mots qui avaient créé l'univers. Peut-être que c'était la façon dont il l'appelait quand Kaguya faisait quelque chose qu'il trouvait incroyable ou amusant, comme s'il aurait pu pleurer tellement il était reconnaissant de leur existence. Ou peut-être que c'était juste la façon dont il disait son nom, doucement, comme une petite prière, murmurée contre sa peau au petit matin. Les détails n'étaient pas importants, mais la raison pour laquelle elle était _Gou_ était parce que Seijuurou aimait Gou.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
